FTSiwas Story
by logmasterminecraft
Summary: Ok so I made this story but I lost my password so i'm restarting here. If you see another FTSiwas, Don't read that one, it's not completed. If you don't that means I found my password. Um this is a story about some highschool/college kids idk
1. Prologue

**Ok so I'm going to explain. This is my friend group. That's what i'm writing on**

**People: Logan (myself), Aaron, Brett, Helen, Campbell, Adela, Cole, Farrah, Melis, Bella, Julia, Clara, Morgan. NOTE: THESE ARE ALL FAKE NAMES I AM USING AS PLACEHOLDERS. I PICKED A NAME THAT SEEMED LIKE THEM. Also, Yes everyone is going to the same college in this, don't question it. It would make it much harder if everyone wasn't in the same-ish place**

**Logan's POV**

"C'mon Brett!" I called to Brett.

"Stop being so toxic!" Brett called back.

"I'm just going to go without you," I called back as I walked down the stairs, heading for my car.

"Wait," I heard from a door nearby as I saw someone walk out. It was Cole.

"Cole? I thought you were working the night shift at Steak & Shake" I said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't miss this," Cole said back as we walked down the stairs. Suddenly, I heard screams from behind me. I turned just in time to see Brett sprinting down the stairs with one shoe in his hand.

"Can you WAIT?" Brett pretty much screamed at me

"Well with us being college roommates and all, I don't listen to you when you call me toxic" I replied

"That was a pretty toxic thing to say" Brett still said

"ANYWAYS" Cole interrupted

We both turned to him. "We're at the door you know" He said

"Oh yeah haha" I laughed awkwardly

Once we got in the car, Cole got In the front seat before I reminded him that it was MY CAR

"Shotgun!" Brett called while Cole was getting out of my seat.

We pretty much drove in silence after that. Once we got to the place, the giant clock rang.

DING….. DING…. DING…. DING…. DING…. DING…. DING…. DING…. DING… DING…. DING

When we rushed in, we saw Helen walking by

"You guys are LATE" she hissed, after she high-fived all of us

"Sorry" we all muttered

When we walked through the door, we saw the whole group + others

"Wait don't step on that…" Bella tried to say but it was too late

**And that's when everything went wrong**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one!

**Aaron's POV**

"Nathan Hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm Driving" He yelled back.

"Oh no you definitely ARE NOT" I said back.

Nathan came bolting down the stairs, even tripping at the end and stumbling for a few seconds. He rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin before I said

"Hey…".

He put down the muffin and grabbed 2 Bananas instead. I ran to the garage and jumped into the driver's seat before Nathan could beat me to it. While I was driving, I noticed him doing math.

"Hey is that from that unit that Mr. Gloychucker assigned?"

"Shut it" Nathan replied.

"I remember doing that later year" I rambled on not caring whether he wanted to hear me or not.

"Yeah? Can you tell me the answers?" He said hopefully.

"No"

"Aaron… just tell me them and it will be easier" He said, now more forcefully.

"Or what" I challenged.

Looking back at it, giving him the answers would of been so much easier. But, no one's perfect.

Nathan immediately grabbed the wheel and the whole car swerved before sending us towards the grass. I grabbed it back, and being stronger I got the wheel back and got us back on the road. Then I saw the truck. The 18 Wheeler heading straight for us. I saw the driver and in that moment I said one word.

**Please**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok so Aaron does NOT die, it's chapter one like really**

**Brett's POV**

It was english time with Mrs. Moto.

"Now class, Who wants to present their 30 page Essay first?"

Crickets. No one wanted to present, obviously.

"Brett, you present first" the teacher said.

"Nooooooooooooo" I thought internally, but I grudgingly got up.

I looked to where Aaron sits, over by the corner but I didn't see him.

"Where did he go?" I thought.

**Fast Forward to after the presentation**

"Very good Brett" Mrs Moto said.

Suddenly, I heard a siren. I hope that no one here was hurt. I wonder if that's where Aaron is.

"No." I thought

But then the worst thing that could happen happened

Morgan burst through the door and half screamed

"Aaron died!"

"MORGAN! Do NOT interrupt my class like that" Mrs. Moto said

But the damage was already done. Everyone in that class left the room and burst into the hall, crowding around the windows.

"Really… This just HAD to happen I thought." But I knew Aaron wasn't dead.

Morgan has a way of… exaggerating things, so I didn't pay much mind

I saw Helen pour out of a classroom nearby. She looked more worried than most.

"Hmm" I thought, but didn't pay much mind then.

I asked Morgan what happened, and she replied

"Basically, I heard from Bella that Aaron had been hurt on his way to school. Apparently, Bella saw a crash on the way to school, and she recognized Aaron's cup holders through the windows"

I wanted to hear more but I only paid attention to the fact that Bella recognized it was Aaron because of his cup holders. I then dashed of to find Bella and ask what.

**Five Minutes Later**

I couldn't find Bella, but I did hear from little pieces at a time that Aaron got into a car crash and is in the hospital

The school day went by in a blur. I just wanted to visit Aaron. By the end of the day, Bella showed up and we all agreed to visit Aaron at _Wimp's Hospital for Wrecks_ at 5:00


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok I had a hard time thinking whether Nathan should die but I kinda feel bad for that kind of stuff. Example: I picked my covering of my controller joystick and felt sad because I was ruining the Controllers life and the controller was probably sad. Anyway, I have decided that Nathan will NOT die but almost**

**Helen's POV**

When school ended, we went to the hospital the visit Aaron. When we got there, we saw that Aaron was in room 54B. We walked inside and I can say that Aaron did not look too bad. I could tell that he had a broken arm and both legs were broken but besides that, he looked fine.

"Hey guys you're here!" Aaron said happily

"Yeah I'll be using a wheelchair for the next few months for my legs to heal, but I can't push it myself because my arm is going to be in a cast, but they will let me push it after about a week" He added

"So… Who wants to push me".

"I do" I thought, but I didn't say it out loud

However, Brett did say he would, so Brett ended up pushing him for the next week or so

Just then, a group of girls walked by giggling.

"Ugh" Aaron said

"My brother is getting so much fame because girls want to sign his casts" Aaron said grumpily

"I'll sign your cast" I blurted

Aaron looked at me before saying, "Sure, Go ahead"

We all then signed his cast

**One day later**

It turned out Aaron had to stay in the hospital for the week, so no one needed to push him, but he'd still be in a wheelchair

We all got together at Logan's Roadhouse to celebrate Logan's birthday.

Aaron was able to go, but he was not allowed to eat

I saw Brett purposely sit by girls.

When we were all talking, Aaron revealed he wouldn't be there to graduate next week.

"Really?" Some of us said.

Just then, Melis came walking in, saying.

"Sorry, Sorry. I was just picking up Tea at the Market".

We all laughed.

Once we finished eating, Aaron was rolling out when we saw 2 doctors waiting outside.

"Sorry, He has an emergency procedure back at the hospital."

We all nodded it understanding.

"Wait but these aren't" Aaron started to say before he rolled away.

"I couldn't not think that something seemed off, but we all just talked to the car.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Yeet Skeet. We will ignore the aaron till the next chapter**

**Adela's POV**

Aaron wasn't at school today.

He also wasn't there the next day.

We really noticed because Aaron always tries to be the center of attention. But, we got by because we don't need Aaron.

When we tried to visit Aaron the next day, Brett _Insisted _on us picking up food on the way. It turns out, Brett just sat by me. It was really awkward.

After we had gotten there, we weren't allowed the enter.

"Why not?" Farrah asked.

"Hmmm" the man said.

Suddenly, he reached towards Farrah and grabbed her.

"Ahhhhhh" Farrah screeched and sprayed him with pepper spray.

We all ran away.

"What was that" Farrah whimpered.

"Are you CRYING?" Brett asked.

"Hah lol" Cole said.

We all turned towards Cole.

"Anyway, we will get going" Brett said while looking towards me.

Everyone piled into their cars.

"Where are we planning on going? Clara asked.

"Starbucks, for tea" Melis replied.

"I'm going to get some more pepper spray, meet you guys in starbucks in 30" Farrah said

**1 hour later**

Farrah still hadn't shown up. She wasn't replying to any texts, wasn't picking up any calls, nothing.

Melis and Bella volunteered to go to her house.

When they got there, Bella texted me that she wasn't there. We just decided to go to school like normal

**The Next Day**

Now Farrah AND Aaron weren't there at school. Aaron had so much make-up work, and the teachers were getting mad. At lunch, since Farrah's seat was empty, Brett sat next to me. It was getting a little weird.

**Suddenly, I got a call**


	6. Chapter 5

**Aaron's POV**

It smelled really bad. Like extremely bad. I tried to sit up but remembered my legs were broken. Wait. Where was my wheelchair? I couldn't sit up. I was propped against a wall. I tried to with my hands, but my cast was off and they were tied together to the wall.

"What is happening" I thought

After my eyes got adjusted, I realized I was stuck in a small room. There was one door, no windows, and no lights. I heard shuffling outside.

"Boy, I am glad that Logan's not here with me, I would die of annoyance" I thought.

"I wish Brett was here".

I heard the door open,

"No! You can't do this! I have friends, AGHGHG" A voice said as they were thrown into the cell

I Faintly recognized the voice, but I was too groggy to recognize it completely.

"Ow" The voice said

"Aaron?" the voice asked

Wait a minute… That's Farrah!

"Farrah?" I asked

"Aaron!" Farrah said, a little happier

"Where are we?" Farrah asked.

"I have no idea" I replied

"My hands are tied, and my legs have shackles! This isn't the 1900's!"

"So." I replied

"I can't move with my broken legs, and my hands are tied to the wall." I told Farrah

"Let me try to cut your hands free" Farrah told me

It turns out that my hands were in shackles, that were shackled to the wall.

Farrah crawled towards my voice and tried to get the shackles off

While Farrah was trying to get my shackles off, she stumbled and fell on me

I fell backwards, and farrah fell on me.

Our lips touched

"Ahhhh" Farrah said and tried to jump backward

She ended up stumbling backwards, but because here hands and feet were tied, she basically jumped on me

"Ow" I said in pain

"OMG sorry" she said

She didn't try to help me anymore

We made out. Just PG-13, no other stuff.

"Omg why did I do that" I said

"Um" Because obviously" Farrah said in a voice

I heard the door open

It was a guy. He said,

"You two, out"

Farrah got up, but I didn't

"Hey! I said out!" the man said

"My legs are broken" I said

"Oh"

He literally picked me up

He carried me into a room. There was a car. We got in the car.

**And then everything went black**


End file.
